Brothers Baneslayer
Following the Undead Incursion and the death of their father the brothers Baneslayer were horribly deep in despair. They had already lost their mother years before and now found themselves orphaned just as they approached adulthood. Fyndaryl , the eldest, was the most angered by what had transpired. Fyndaryl felt he was ready to be included in the standing army but was not allowed by his father. It wasn’t long before he left the Harken Forest following the trade routes to the north and befriending the Bearfang Tribe of Barbarians in the Thunderous Peaks of Allador. The barbarians knew of Fyndaryl’s father, Soryn Baneslayer, and were about as hospitable as barbarians can be with the young elf warrior. After proving his worth to them Fyndaryl was granted the honor of drinking from the sacred stream of the tribe. It was the coldest water Fyndaryl had ever tasted and at the same time the most invigorating. The barbarian chief Redlyn allowed this as a passage into adulthood as he knew Fyndaryl was now the eldest of the Baneslayers. Acadia Baneslayer , the middle son, felt lost without his father and further alone following Fyndaryl’s departure on his pilgrimage north. Acadia took to the Harken Forest in search of solace and found a kinship with the wood that gave him great joy and affinity for the life around him. Acadia’s great lose gave him great appreciation of life and his sense of utter loneliness afforded him symbiotic attachment to the trees and animals around him. The more time that past, the more Acadia felt at home not with his Woodsinger Clan, but instead with the Harken Forest itself. Exeter Baneslayer, the youngest brother, perhaps took the loss of his father the hardest. Though he knew he was never to be the brute that Fyndaryl was or the swordsman that Acadia was, his father – for all his warlike ways – never once held that against his young son and that granted them a special bond as father and son. Exeter, in his youth, was quite the troublemaker and scoundrel and while those were not things his older brothers appreciated as they trained night and day. Soryn, however, saw their merit and was wise enough to know that he could not make his sons what he desired but their paths needed to present themselves in his sons strengths and weaknesses. Following his father’s death Exeter turned to the great mage of the Woodsingers, Ul-Ranath, for guidance. Fyndaryl had already gone and Acadia had little time for Exeter and he no one else to turn to. Ul-Ranath had already had his eye on Exeter before the Undead Incursion and had actually already approached Soryn about Exeter being his apprentice. It wasn’t long before Exeter was knee deep in wizardy tomes and spell books and learning the craft of using magic. After a few months apart the longing for each other’s companionship overtook each of the brothers Baneslayer. Acadia made it a point to search out Exeter who was on his way to seek out Acadia in the Harken. As they reacquainted and shared their grief with each other they decided to seek out Fyndaryl. Acadia had become quite a tracker and Exeter had magic’s that would indeed be useful in such a quest. It was as they prepared to go that Fyndaryl returned to the Woodsinger village. To most everyone’s surprise in the village Fyndaryl had increased in size considerably, some thought too large for an elf. He hadn’t grown in stature per say, but his musculature and indeed his strength had grown quite a bit. This change was in fact imperceptible to Fyndaryl who hadn’t realized what effect the waters from the barbarian stream had, had on him. The three brothers now reunited were then set on avenging their father’s death and protecting their brethren in the Harken by taking the fight to the evil of the realm and never waiting for it to attack their home again. The brother decided to begin by searching out the one name they knew, the one cleric who escaped the Undead Incursion…Kalarell!! Category:People